The return
by ghost44
Summary: The last time Mai saw Naru/Dr. Davis she had a dream that felt so real. Now his back and Mai is in charge and now the name of the company is Taniyama Psychic research. Mai has a brother and her real last name is... What? Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost: Sequel to stalker

Mai: Yay more Naru and me time

Naru: Nice.

Ghost: Whatever your happy. I do not own Ghost Hunt or any songs I use. Review Please

* * *

Chapter 1

Mai's POV

It has been 1 year since Mai had that dream, she has never told any one about it. Now she is out of school and still has a glimpse of that dream every night. She stills misses him, but she see Gene sometimes in her dreams. Right now she is working as the lead investigator at T.P.R which stands for Taniyama Psychic Research. She saved up all of her payments and bought the building and now runs the show. She is known all around the world for her power and for her team. She is smarter, nicer, and more known than the great Oliver Davis. All these thing ran through Mai's head as she sat in her office. Someone walked into the front room of the office. She walked out to see who it was and was surprised about who it was. "Hello. It's nice to see you again Lin and Dr. Oliver Davis. What are you doing here, I thought you were suppose to come next month?" Mai said as she came closer to them.

"I didn't know you changed the name and that you are lead investigator." Naru retorted

"Well I have to say that it's a surprise that you and your team is known world-wide." Lin Said while sitting on one of the couches.

"Well do you two want to join, my team because after you left I became boss. While you think it over I will make some tea and stay away from my office." Mai said with a smirk of a smile as she headed towards the kitchen.

Naru went in after her."How did you find the money to buy this office?"

"Its called saving up. I also pay with all the jobs we take. So what have you been doing in England?" Mai said turning around to face him.

"I was helping my father with business and I guess gene already told you."

"Yeah he did. Was he suppose to?" The kettle started to whistle and Mai finished the tea and brought it out to the sitting room where Lin was typing on his laptop.

"No he was not suppose to tell you and if he wasn't dead I would kill him." Mai sat on the couch opposite of lin.

"So have you made a decision yet?" Mai ask picking up a cup.

"I would like to join you as a bodyguard and researcher." Lin said closing his laptop.

"I would like to join." as Dr. Davis said that the door opened.

"Your late." Mai said as she relaxed on the couch.

"Still how do you know its always me?" Yasu said as he put his stuff down by his desk. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Mai started for her office to only get stopped by Naru's words.

"I know. Your powers have grown."

"Maybe or maybe not." Mai went to her office/lair. Yasu sat at his desk "So you are joining us now?"

"Yes we are." Naru said walking over to Yasu.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yes I do."

"What is it?"

"What I need is..."

* * *

Ghost: Sorry guys I haven't updated in a while, but this is the order I will update my stories in Blind20, and You Belong With Me.

Mai: Well I know you have writers block and I am glad that you got over it.

Naru: I'm not.

Mai: Now your not getting tea

Naru: What? That's no fair.

Ghost: Life isn't fair.

Mai: please review.

Ghost: I just changed it to a Ghost Hunt crossover


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost: Hey guys I'm back and I have posted a new story.

Mai:you should read.

Ghost: Yes and tell me what you think of how I'm writing my stories now.

* * *

Ch. 2

Normal POV

Mai was sitting in her office not wanting to be disturbed. A memory kept replaying in her head and a sad one at that. It was when she was little. 'Daddy don't leave me! Why are you leaving?!' A little Mai said. 'Come on we have to go Mai. Daddy is going to be coming back.' Her brother said pulling her to their room. 'We will never leave you two alone.' A boy with raven black hair said standing next to them. They were all orphans and staid in that house until the two friends were taking away and Mai and her bother went to an orphanage. Mai had tears coming down her face when someone knocked. She whipped the tears away and said "Come in."

Yasu came in with a cup of tea. "Is Lin and Dr. Davis going to be sharing an office?" He asked giving her the tea.

"Yeah, their going to be sharing Lin's old office. Tell them please." With that he walked out. More to the memory played in her head. 'Thank you Oliver and Gene for staying and helping me and my sister.' 'No problem.' Gene said. 'When do you think daddy will be home bubo?' A cute little my said with sleepy eyes. 'I don't think daddy is coming back. Now sleep.' Her brother said laying her down. When she woke up. 'No you can't take us from here. We have to stay with our friends.' A 12-year-old gene cried out as he was being drag away from Mai and her brother. Mai had more tears coming down her face.

"I see old memories rise again." A black cat said jumping on Mai's lap.

"When did you come back Sebastian?" Mai asked whipping her face and started to pet the cat.

"Last night. I just got here. Who are the men in the main office?" Sebastian asked curling more into Mai's lap.

"You remember Dr. Davis and Lin. Their back and are joining my company. I order you to call me Mai not master." Mai said scratching Sebastian behind the ears.

"Oh, he is the one that hurt you. Let me kill him. Just say the word I will." Sebastian said his eyes turning pink with a black swirl.

"Sebastian, I will not have you kill him. Sometimes I don't know what to do with you." Mai said with a laugh.

"But you love me anyways." He said rolling over on his back. When a knock came to the door.

"Come in." Mai said looking up at her door and then looking back down at Sebastian.

"Mai?" Naru asked as he walked in.

"Yes what is it?" Mai asked looking up at him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the night I left." Naru said sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Mai's desk.

"You hurt me that day and I could never forgive you and I wouldn't get to close." Mai said in a cold voice and after she finished Sebastian jumped up on the desk. "Sebastian. Off the desk you knotty kitty and that is an order." Mai said in a strict voice.

"You have a cat?" Naru asked surprised.

"Yes I do. I rescued him from the pound. His name is Sebastian and he is very protective." Mai said with a small smile on her lips.

"I see. I guess I will go now." Naru said getting up and heading back to his/Lin's office.

"I'm very protective, my lady." Sebastian said laying in his bed, that's next to the book shelf.

"I know. Go to sleep now. You've had a long travel." Mai ordered Sebastian and he complied.

"Goodnight." Was all Sebastian said and he fell asleep.

A knock came to Mai's door and she said "Come in." And Yasu came in. "What do you need?" Mai asked as she looked up and was surprise to see what he was holding.

"Your dog watcher dropped him off." Yasu said putting the puppy on the ground.

"Ciel must have gotten mad at him. Come here Pluto." Mai called to her adorable puppy. He was white with blue eyes. "Yasu make some tea and bring some dog and cat food please." Mai said as Pluto jumped up in her lap.

"Right away." Yasu said going to the kitchen.

"Sebastian, should I call Ciel and ask him to come to the office?" Mai asked her cat that was laying down.

"I think you should tell him to meet up at your apartment. You don't want the others to find out your true last name do you?" Sebastian asked stretching and rolling over.

"No, I don't. Your right. Go tell Ciel to come to my apartment at 6:30 tonight." Mai ordered as she petted Pluto.

"As you wish." Sebastian said leaving through the window in Mai's office.

**Mean While at some hotel in Japan.**

"Sebastian your late." Ciel said as Sebastian came through the door of his room.

"I'm sorry. I was talking with a friend. She wants you to come to her apartment at 6:30 tonight." Sebastian said as he transformed into his butler form.

"Really? I guess she got that hell dog sooner than I thought she would." Ciel said grabbing a cup of tea from the tray that was on a cart beside him.

"Yes she did. Your..."

**Back at T.P.R. at 5:30**

"Yasu you may leave now. Go home and get some rest." Mai said as she came out of her office. "Oh and go tell Dr. Davis and Lin that they leave now or have to lock up." Mai added as she locked her office door.

"Yes m'am, I will. Good night." Yasu said as Mai headed out the door with Pluto on a leash.

"Good night." Mai said as she closed the door. Mai walked to her car. It was black with a white line on both sides. When Mai got to her apartment she went in and started to cook.

30 minutes later

Mai was finishing dinner when someone knocked on her door. "I'm coming." Mai said from the kitchen and headed to the door. When she opened it she saw her little brother and his butler. "I've missed little brother. I made your favorite meal and prepared tea." Mai said as she opened the door wider.

"Thank you my dearest sister. Sebastian help her." Ciel said as he followed Mai into the dining room.

"Yes my lord." Was all Sebastian said and helped Mai bring out dinner.

"Thank you Sebastian. Now will you go and feed Pluto." Mai said sitting down at the table. Sebastian went and fed Pluto. "So Ciel what have you been doing since I last visit?" Mai asked her little brother.

"Well Lizzie visited and madam red died." Ciel answered sadness in his voice.

"Why did you tell me? How did she die?" Mai asked with a few tears going down her cheek.

"A grim reaper killed her, because she was a murder." Ciel answered when a knock came to the door.

"I will answer the door Sebastian." Mai said getting up and heading to the door. She was surprised to see who was at her door. "Ayako what are you doing here?" Mai asked opening the door a bit. "Give me a second and I will join you." Mai said going into the kitchen and then coming out with Ciel behind her carrying Sebastian I n cat form.

"Mai who's this?" Ayako asked as they sat down on the sofa.

"I'm Mai's cousin Ciel. I came from England to visit." Ciel answered her before Mai could.

"He is going to be staying with me until he goes back and he might join us on our next case." Mai said with a fake smile.

"Oh, well the reason I came here was because me and monk broke up last night and I don't know what to do." Ayako said with tears streaming down her face."

* * *

Ghost: I changed it to a crossover of Ghost Hunt and Black Butler.

Mai: Naru is not going to be happy?

Ghost: I don't care what he thinks. R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost: hi guys!

Mai: I wonder why no one reviewed.

Ghost: oh well gene dies.

Mai: enjoy the story and Ghost does not own black butler or Ghost hunt.

* * *

"Oh, well the reason I came here was because me and monk broke up last night and I don't know what to do." Ayako said with tears streaming down her face.

"What? Oh Ayako what happened?" Mai asked moving over to hug Ayako.

"We were fighting about Dr. Davis coming back and he walked out and said we were through." Ayako sobbed out with another wave of tears.

"Ayako I'm sure it was out of anger. Just go home and go asleep okay." Mai said in a soothing voice.

"Alright I will. I'm sorry for intruding like this." Ayako said standing up.

"You don't have to apologize. I don't mind. Good night Ayako." Mai said as she walked Ayako out.

"Good night Mai and thank you." Ayako thanked Mai and walked to her car.

"You're a very nice friend." Ciel said from where he was sitting on the couch. "Sebastian. Go get my suitcase from the hotel and check us out." Ciel ordered Sebastian as he transformed into his human form.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian complied and left through a window.

"Make sure no one sees you." Mai called out after him. "Alright you know where your bedroom is. I am going to sleep. Good night." Mai said heading to her bed room.

"Mai wait. Can I sleep with you in your room?" Ciel asked walking up to her.

"Are you okay little brother?" Mai asked with a worried tone of voice.

"It's just, witnessing madam reds murder was scary for me." Ciel explained to Mai. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I guess it was pretty traumatic. Alright come on you can sleep with me tonight." Mai said hugging him.

"Here my lord your suit case." Sebastian said coming up behind them.

"Thank you. Ciel will not be needing you, he will be sleeping in my room. Turn into a cat so we can be ready for tomorrow. You will be joining me for a case." Mai said heading to her room with Ciel behind her. Sebastian turned back into a cat and followed.  
"Good night Sebastian. Come on Ciel let's get you changed." Mai said as she walked into her room.

After Ciel and Mai got changed into their pajamas they laid down on Mai's bed. "Good night." Ciel said as he snuggled up to Mai like he used to when they were younger and he would have a bad dream. They both drifted off to sleep with Sebastian lying at the end of the bed.

**Morning**

Mai woke up before Ciel but Sebastian was not at the end of the bed. "I see your awake." Sebastian whispered and helped her up. "I made breakfast and thank you for taking care of young master last night." Sebastian said as they walked to the dinning room.

"Thank you Sebastian. Will you go and wake him." Mai said sitting and waited until Ciel and Sebastian walked into the dining room."Good morning. Are you ready to join me on one of my cases?" Mai asked as the said men walked in.

"I guess. But what if someone from your team recognize me?" Ciel asked sitting down.

"The only ones I would say that would recognize you would be Dr. Davis and Lin, but one of them will corner us later." Mai said with a sigh.

After they were done eating Sebastian cleaned up. Mai and Ciel went to the office and waited for the others. After Sebastian got to the office in cat form everyone was there. "Ok guys I would like you to meet my cousin Ciel. He is staying with me for a bit and I can't leave him alone, so he is joining us on this case." Mai said coming out of her office with Ciel in front of her.

"I have one question, who is riding with who?" Monk asked with a sheepish smile.

"I will be driving one of the vans with Dr. Davis, Lin, and Ciel. Monk, Ayako, and Yasu will be going in Monk's car. John and Masako will be in the other van. Before anybody protest what car you're in, there will be no changing. Understood?" Mai asked only getting nods. "Now lets head out." Mai said walking to the door and walking out with Ciel and Sebastian behind her. Mai got in the driver's seat. Ciel was in the middle of Mai and Dr. Davis.

"How long do you think you can keep this charade up?" Dr. Davis asked with a hint of 'I know what your hiding' in his voice.

"I don't now what you mean." Mai said in her most innocent voice.

"You know what I mean. Don't lie to me." Naru spat back getting aggravated.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Mai said as she started humming a tune. Naru soon doze off from hearing what Mai was humming and Lin too.

"You had to put them asleep?" Ciel asked looking at Lin and Dr. Davis.

"Yes I did have to. I'm driving and did not want to get upset and wreck the van." Mai explained with a sheepish smile. "Also i want them to corner us when we have a place to escape." Mai added only getting a nod from Ciel.

* * *

Ghost: I'm sad. no one will review on this story.

Mai: Please Review so ghost will cheer up and continue.


End file.
